Tooth and Nail
by theangelandthegod
Summary: An AU Thread that I was doing with mranthonyeffingstark on Tumblr - They wrote all the Tony and I did the Loki. Tony is a prostitute, and Loki hires him. And, Loki has some weird kinks and Tony is the right guy to deal with them. Loki is completely at his mercy until the tables turn, then it's Tony time to beg.


Tony lounged on the couch in the main room of the brothel, head resting on the arm of the couch and legs draped over the sides, leaving his scantily clothed body on full display for anyone who wanted to look. His dark eyes scanned the room, flitting to everyone from his fellow "workers" to the customers who'd come in for the day. He yawed a little as he stretched, hoping someone would stop by and at least talk to him. They did that, sometimes, asked him for advice on who they could afford, and some of the regulars just slipped him drugs or chatted before heading off.

He was good at his job, and he enjoyed it. Sometimes the person would stay the night with him, sometimes they'd leave as soon as they got what they wanted and leave him to find another partner for the night, sometimes they'd lay awake for hours and Tony would pleasure them over and over. Men and women alike knew of his skill and he was happy to please them all.

He had caught Loki's interest. He did not normally enter places such as this, but he had been intrigued at the sight of the dark-eyed man and wished to know more. By his clothing (which left little to the imagination, he had a fantastic body), it was plain to see what he was but Loki did not mind. If anything, he could use it to talk to the man. He entered the brothel and his eyes scanned the room at the other occupants, who did not look up from what they were doing. He head over to the man and sat next to him, putting one arm up on the back of the couch, smirking slightly.

"I'm Loki."

Tony looked up at the dark haired man with a smile. He was quite handsome and he found himself hoping that this man would be able to afford his "company" for the night. "I'm Tony," he purred in response, sitting up gracefully and leaning close to him. "What can I interest you in, honey?" The man had a nice voice, and beautiful eyes. Loki leaned in closer and tilted his head curiously. "Whatever you can give me, Tony." He smiles and runs a hand through his hair, biting his lip slightly. He was going to enjoy this, oh yes. He leant back on the couch slightly, crossing his legs and tilting his head back, looking at Tony for an answer. "Hope you've got some money, handsome. I don't come cheap," Tony replied. "One hour alone is just under four hundred dollars. Whole night is two grand. I take payment in the form of both cash and drugs, if you've got anything handy. Any other forms, you'll have to talk to my boss." He met the other's eyes. "But for you, I'd drop the prices by half. Just because I can." He smiled easily at him. "What do you think, hot stuff? You interested?" Loki smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out $2000 dollars and a small bag of white powder. "How about both?" He tosses them into Tony's lap and leans back steadily, raising an eyebrow. He would of paid much more for the man, he was rather perfect actually and he could already feel his mood changing, becoming more passionate. "I do not do 'cheap' darling."

Tony smiled as the cash and the drugs fell into his lap. He scooped them up and took hold of Loki's hand as he stood. "That," he replied, "gets you a very easy one way ticket to my bed for as long as you wanna stay." He pulled the man through the crowds and led him up to his room. He tucked away the drugs and the money for later and stood, eyes on the other man. "You're in charge tonight, darling. Anything you want from me, tell me and I'll give it to you." Loki raises an eyebrow. "Is that so..? Well.. in that case.." He slowly unbuttons Tony's shirt and runs his hands along his chest, pulling him into a rough kiss before kissing along his jaw to his neck then up to his ear. "I want you to treat me badly. Hurt me, punish me, hit me, bite me." He lightly nips his earlobe with his teeth, "Make me bleed, gag me, tie me up. Dominate me." Loki runs his fingertips along Tony's skin and pulls away, licking his lips.

Tony smirked as he leaned in. "As you wish," he breathed before pressing their lips together. He shoved his tongue in, hands gripping his waist tightly as he pulled him back toward the bed. "I'll whip you, leave bruises, bite until you bleed… and then I'll fuck you. First your mouth and then your ass, and then I'll ride you until you come in my ass. If you come before then, you'll be punished." He pulled away to finish undressing and get all the toys he'd need to use.

Loki nodded, his eyes glinting as he licked his lips, taking off his shirt. Just Tony talking about it was making him hard and he breathed slowly trying to calm down. He watched the other man undress and his eyes roamed his body, he was impressed. Tony had slightly tanned skin, and wiry but strong muscles. He had a fantastic little body, and Loki couldn't wait to writhe underneath it. "Yes.._master._." Tony smirked as he sauntered over to Loki, pushing him back on the bed. "Mm, I like when you call me master," he murmured in his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. "Finish undressing while I get out our toys, pet." He ran his fingers through his hair, giving it a sharp tug before walking away again. Loki gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, arching his back as he groaned slightly. He unbuttoned and slid off his trousers, then lay back on the bed, looking up at Tony coyly. "Are you ready yet, master?" He asks and runs his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, slipping them off licked his lips while Loki put on a show with his undressing. He smirked as he walked over, toys in hand, and sat on the bed next to him.

He slicked up three fingers with lube and shoved two of them into Loki's hole. Loki moaned and squirmed, adjusting to the sudden feeling. He gripped the back of Tony's neck, pulling him into a rough kiss and biting his bottom lip. He ran his nails down Tony's chest and his breath hitched and he groaned again. "Master..please.." He begged and met his eyes, looking at him desperately. "Now, now," Tony chided. "Lie still and let me open you up, pet." He added a third finger, working them in and out of his hole as he slicked up a butt plug with his free hand. He pulled his fingers out of Loki and pushed the plug slowly into him. Loki's breath caught as line of fire shot down his spine to his rapidly growing erection. "Oh Gods Tony please.." He begged and squirmed, pulling him into another kiss. "Rougher...make me bleed.." He gasps and chews his lip, trying to stop the moans escaping again.

Tony pushed the plug fully into place and pulled back, reaching for the riding crop he'd brought with him from the toy chest. He ran the cool leather down Loki's chest teasingly slow, making sure to brush it over his nipples before trailing it down to his stomach. He brought it down hard, leaving an angry red mark on his skin. Loki arched his back roughly and moaned. "Yesss…" He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut, panting. "Oh yes Tony." He gripped the bedsheets until his knuckles were white and tried to ignore his almost painful erection, remembering Tony's promise if he came before he was permitted to.

"Now, pet," Tony purred. "It makes me so hard to hear you call me master." He brought the riding crop down again in the same spot. Loki cried out and nodded quickly. "Yes Master..ah.." He hissed slightly and runs his nails along Tony's back. "Good boy." Tony's praise was gentle, and he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, taking it between his teeth and sucking on it. He tossed the riding crop aside and picked up a flogger. He trailed the leather down his chest and stomach, bringing it down hard on his abdomen. Loki cried out in mixed pain and pleasure, his erection becoming even more painful and he touched himself slowly. His breath hitched as he squeezed his eyes shut, panting and breathing hard. "Please…just fuck me Tony.."

Tony brought the flogger down again. "No touching," he said sharply. "Do I need to tie you down?" He reached for a set of silk ropes holding them tight in his hand as he glared down at Loki. "Touch yourself again and you'll be punished." "Yes Master." Loki replied breathlessly and pulled his hands away, holding him arms above his head and wincing as he brought the flogger down again. "Are you going to tie me up?" Tony nodded, setting the flogger down to tie Loki's wrists above his head. He used a second rope to tie them to the headboard before pressing a rough kiss to his lips, gripping his jaw hard enough to bruise. "We're doing this at my pace," he growled low as he pulled back. "And I don't think you've earned it yet. I'll fuck you when I feel like you deserve it, understand?" Tony talking like that, and him tying him and hurting him was so sexy, that Loki would of agreed to anything at that point. He nodded quickly and moaned, craving the feeling of his lips and wincing slightly as he knew he was going to be bruised in the morning. Sex bruises were good bruises, so he didn't care.

Tony picked up a pair of nipple clamps and reached out to put them on Loki. He teased his nipples first, rolling them between his fingers before putting the clamps on. He grabbed a vibrator and pulled the plug out of his ass, shoving the vibrator into its place and flicking it 's eyes bulged as his length became covered in pre-come. It was painful yet so arousing and he gasped and moaned again. "Touch me Master…please..Oh God.." He moaned between winces and arched his back roughly, his erection still growing. He needed to feel skin, lips, anything. Tony kissed his way up Loki's body. "If you get me off by sucking me," he said in a quiet voice, "I'll let you put that cock of yours inside me and I'll ride you until you come. And then you'll get me nice and hard again and I'll fuck you until you come a second time. Sound all right?"

Loki nodded and moaned desperately. "Yes..yes master..p-please.." He fought against his bounds as he writhed from the pleasure, chewing his lip to stop screaming. He had to show Tony that he could get him off, and he needed his hands for that. He was told he was fantastic with his hands.


End file.
